


Scoperto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Just love [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Ho rispolverato un vecchio classico che, però, io non avevo mai utilizzato. Sasuke trova delle copie create di Naruto di cui una ha il suo aspetto.Prompt Lista 2: 2. Cliché.Fandom: Naruto.Parole: 508.Titolo: Scoperto





	Scoperto

Scoperto

 

Sasuke aprì la porta e rimase immobile, impallidendo, guardando fisso davanti a sé con gli occhi sgranati.

Una sua copia era intenta a baciare appassionatamente una copia di Naruto, abbandonato sul pavimento, in ampie e tondeggianti nuvole di fumo.

Naruto deglutì rumorosamente e disattivò la tecnica ninja, allungando le mani davanti a sé e dimenandole furiosamente.

“Non è come sembra” gemette.

Sasuke entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, passandosi la mano nei morbidi capelli neri.

“Allora com’è?

Stavi cercando di migliorare le tue doti di convincimento con Sakura? Ho sentito che con lei e Ino utilizzi spesso visioni in cui mi bacio appassionatamente con Sai” disse gelido.

Naruto si grattò una guancia vermiglia, lì dove svettavano i segni della volpe.

“E-esattamente” mentì.

Sasuke inarcò un sopracciglio e si avviò verso di lui, Naruto indietreggiò e andò a sbattere contro la parete.

“Non sembri convinto, idiota” disse, piegandosi in avanti.

Naruto sentì dei brividi scendergli lungo la schiena e serrò le gambe, Sasuke notò il rigonfiamento al suo bassoventre. Gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio e soffiò seducente: “O devo pensare che è quello che vorresti io ti facessi?”.

Naruto scivolò lungo la parete e cadde in ginocchio.

“S-senti… Io… Oh, al diavolo. 

Ti prego non dirlo a nessuno” piagnucolò.

Sasuke ghignò e batté le palpebre.

“Ci ho azzeccato. Era una fantasia erotica” soffiò.

Naruto si mise carponi per terra, appoggiando la fronte sul pavimento.

“Ti supplico, non raccontarlo in giro. Tutti si aspettano che mi piaccia una ragazza, magari Hinata. T’imploro.

In cambio farò qualsiasi cosa. Ti presterò anche le mie copie trasformate in donne nude se vuoi” gemette.

“In piedi” ordinò Sasuke.

“S-sì… Subito!” trillò Naruto, rialzandosi di scatto in piedi. Aveva il battito cardiaco accelerato, le iridi azzurre liquide e le orecchie accaldate.

Sasuke lo sbatté contro la parete, ridacchiando.

“Mi mancava il buon vecchio combinaguai, pasticcione, capace di utilizzare nel modo peggiore le sue doti ninja. Ho un’altra idea, pigrone pervertito” soffiò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Naruto mugolò sorpreso. Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre la lingua di Sasuke invadeva la sua bocca e si abbandonò contro la parete.

Sasuke si staccò da lui e lo guardò ansimare, le labbra sporte, bollenti e arrossate. Gliele leccò e ridacchiò, sentendo Naruto gemere di piacere.

“Non voglio una tua copia femminile. Ti preferisco al naturale… Anzi, diciamo direttamente che vogliono l’originale.

La domanda è: riusciresti a essere passivo come quello dell’immagine?” lo interrogò.

Naruto si sdraiò sul pavimento, boccheggiando.

“Ci posso provare” lo invogliò, sollevandosi in parte la maglietta di rete nera, lasciando intravedere il simbolo sul suo addome all’altezza dell’ombelico.

“Non qui, però. Io, al contrario di te, non ci tengo a farmi beccare. Ti aspetto in camera mia, questa notte” ordinò Sasuke. Aprì la finestra e balzò fuori, atterrando sul ramo dell’albero più vicino.

Naruto si rialzò seduto e si grattò la testa, scompigliando i capelli biondi. Aveva il viso completamente arrossato e il battito cardiaco irregolare gli faceva fischiare le orecchie.

“Ancora non riesco a credere a tutto quello che è successo” sussurrò.

 


End file.
